At present, the main functions of the machine tool include high-speed and high-precision cutting. With the rapid development of the controller, adjusting the axial machining parameters can make the machine tool meet the requirements of high-speed and high-precision. However, the parameters that the manufacturers of the machine tool initially adjust in the factory will change in the actual application due to the weight of the workpiece, which will influence the speed and precision of the machine tool. In addition, under the condition of knowing or estimating the weight of the workpiece, the operator can adjust the parameters of the machine tool within a certain working range through the trial and error method. However, the above adjustment method is time-consuming and needs to be adjusted by the operator manually and repeatedly, which affects the overall work efficiency.